


Fictober18 #28 - “I felt it. You know what I mean.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of the story I’ve been doing since #22 (all past stories can be found under MyFanfic on my blog or on AO3). The hockey game ends and date night begins!





	Fictober18 #28 - “I felt it. You know what I mean.”

 

When the final buzzer sounded at the end of the third period Oliver had butterflies in his stomach. Date time. He spent the entirety of the game reminding himself to focus on the game. But he couldn’t help it, he knew Felicity was watching. He just wanted to impress her. There was just something about her. He couldn’t explain it but he needed her in his life.

 

Oliver was never really been a one woman type of guy. The few women who tried just made him feel trapped. He was ashamed to say he did not treat those women well. After his first year of university, he had been involved in a tragic boating accident where he was shipwrecked. He lost his father and spent forty-eight hours alone before he was rescued. It changed his life perspective. From that point forward he was grateful for every day. He vowed to be kind and help whenever he could. He also stopped his womanizing ways. He focused on his career. His career was still important but Felicity changed things. 

 

Oliver looked over at Felicity who was standing, cheering the win. She was it. He knew the moment he saw her. He always thought people who said that were lying. Nope. He skated over to Felicity and Caitlin, mouthed “text” until Felicity nodded then headed to the locker room to get ready.

 

*****

 

With all Caitlin’s excitement and the game, Felicity had forgotten to check her phone. She hoped it wasn’t important. She was both relieved and anxious when she saw she missed texts from Oliver.

 

**Oliver: You look lovely**

**Oliver: I KNOW you had something to do with why Barry is all smiles**

**Oliver: Tell me at dinner PLEASE**

 

Felicity laughed. She felt bad that she’d missed these texts with their prime flirting opportunity. Everything about Oliver made her smile. While this made her happy, it also scared her lots. Her phone buzzed in her hand with a new text.

 

**Oliver: I’ll come get you at your seat asap**

**Felicity: Can’t wait**

**Felicity: Going to run to the ladies but will be back before you get here**

**Felicity: Caitlin is going with, tell Barry**

**Felicity: We are not ditching**

**Oliver: Got it**

 

Felicity and Caitlin headed to the same big washroom they ditched their jerseys in Felicity’s oversized bag. They quickly fixed their makeup and fluffed their hair before returning to their seats. 

 

*****

 

Barry came out first. When he saw Caitlin his draw dropped. Wow. Like, wow. Had she always been this hot? He stood staring. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looked up surprised to see Oliver.

 

“I think you have to go get her, Barry. She may have seen you staring.” Oliver chuckled, headed toward Felicity and Caitlin. “Hello ladies, you both look lovely. Caitlin, Barry is right behind me.” He turned to Felicity. “Ready?”

 

“Starving!” Felicity put her hand over her mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that!”

 

Oliver laughed. “It’s okay, I’m starving too. Let’s go.”

 

Felicity looked back at Caitlin and Barry, “bye guys.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Did he talk to her yet?”

 

*****

 

Oliver took Felicity to a lovely Italian restaurant down near the water. It truly was lovely. They were seated as soon as they arrived where they were given wine and bread.

 

“This place wins.” Felicity took a piece of bread out the basket, began buttering.

 

“Already?” Oliver smiled.

 

“Well, they sat me down, supplied with wine and bread. What more could a girl ask for?” Felicity took a bite of the bread, moaned. “So good.”

 

Oliver loved how she loved everything. The smallest things seemed to bring Felicity great joy. She really helped change your perspective. When Oliver was with Felicity, he just appreciated it all.“You don’t need me for this at all. Do you?”

 

“Oops, sorry. It wasn’t my intent to make you feel unwanted. I love being here with you. I’m just so comfortable when I’m with you, I blurt things out without thinking them through.” Felicity felt bad.

 

Oliver could see the worry in her eyes, he took her non-bread holding hand, held it, “I want you to say what you feel. I certainly don’t feel unwanted. In fact, you make feel special and happy. You even make me want to eat the bread.” 

 

“Oh do! Eat the bread, Oliver it’s great!” Felicity pushed the basket closer to him.

 

“So, tell me about your mission to hook up Barry and Caitlin.” Oliver smiled. 

 

Felicity was about to defend herself, it wasn’t a mission, exactly. When the server arrived. They placed their orders. Felicity hoped Oliver would forget his question but he looked at her intently when the server left. “I wouldn’t call it a mission.”

 

Oliver laughed. “Okay, not a mission but you did good. I’ve been trying to get Barry to make a move since the night we met but he said he couldn’t something about girl code. Then he saw her tonight. He was beyond wowed.”

 

“Oh, I hope it goes well. Caitlin is my best friend, truly a wonderful person. But like many, she’s had her heart broken. It took some convincing to get her to put herself out there. She really thought Barry would never see her like that.” Felicity took a sip of wine.

 

“Oh, he saw her like that.” Oliver chuckled remembering Barry’s reaction to Caitlin earlier. “You need to know he’s a good guy. Whether things work out or not he will treat her with respect.”

 

Felicity sighed. “Thank goodness. That’s what I thought but I’ve been wrong about people in the past.” 

 

The server brought their food. Felicity smiled, breathing in the aromas. “Oliver Queen you do keep me well fed.”

 

“Tell me a little about yourself. You’ve mentioned you are from Las Vegas, what brought you to Starling City?” Oliver rolled spaghetti around his fork.

 

It seemed like such an innocent question but really it wasn’t. She would have to tell him now or it would just get worse. “I came to Starling City to work and for an experimental surgery. I am the first recipient of the spinal chip.”

 

Oliver put his utensils down, looked at her with concern. “Oh Felicity, I had no idea. You don’t need to share why you needed the chip but I am so so beyond grateful you were able to do this. You helped develop the chip didn’t you?”

 

Felicity’s eyes welled with tears. Of course, he responded perfectly. This was their first date and she was officially all the way down the rabbit hole. She wiped a tear away. “Sorry, I have no idea why I was nervous to tell you that. I tell people all the time. It’s not like I’m ashamed that I was in a wheelchair and then helped to create the technology to change that. It was a car accident for me. Right after I graduated from MIT. I worked with my colleague Curtis Holt who was here while I was in Las Vegas with my Mom recovering to create the chip. I’m still amazed that it works.”

 

“Felicity you are remarkable.” Oliver let out a breath, reached over to take Felicity’s hands in his own. ”Truly remarkable. I have no problem believing this is the case in or out of a wheelchair. I’m sorry you were hesitant to tell me but it is a big truth so I understand. Thank you for telling me.”

 

Felicity pulled her hands back, gestured to her food. “Need to eat.” She smiled.

 

“Of course,” Oliver picked up his utensils. “I’m happy to drop the topic if you like but I was just going to say being an accident is a life-changing experience.”

 

Felicity nodded at him to continue.

 

“I was shipwrecked during the summer after my first year of college. I lost my father.” Oliver spoke quietly.

 

Felicity reached across the table, took Oliver’s hand giving it a squeeze for support.“Oh, Olive,r I had no idea. I’m so incredibly sorry.” 

 

“Thank you,” Oliver said sincerely. “It was a long time ago but it changed me. I changed the way I lived my life. It made me grateful for every day. I was a different man before the accident and since I met you I feel like I’m becoming a different man again. I want to be the kind of man you deserve.”

 

He thought he needed to change for her, no! “Oh Oliver, you are already that man. You don’t need to change a thing. I like you just as you are.”

 

“You like me.” Oliver blushed.

 

“I do. I hope we get to have another date.” Felicity looked away shyly.

 

“Felicity, I want us to have all the dates. I like you a lot. When I met you, I felt it. You know what I mean.” Oliver was really putting himself out there but he felt like he could trust her.

 

“I do.” Felicity nodded. “I felt it too. So, glad I’m not in this alone.”

 

“You have me, you will always have me. Well, as long as you want me.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Right now, it feels like that might be forever,” Felicity whispered.

 

Oliver leaned over, caressed Felicity’s cheek. “Forever works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
